1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loupe support system comprising a frame which can be mounted at the head of a user and at which one end of a holding device is mounted, and an elongated support element which, at its central region, is supported at the holding device such that it can rotate about its longitudinal central axis, wherein a respective loupe ocular is mounted at the support element on each of both sides of the holding device, and a light mounting element at which a light can be mounted and which is supported at the holding device such that it can rotate.
2. Description of the Background Art
A loupe support system of this kind is known from WO 03/007048 A2. In the case of this loupe support system there is provided a tab which can be attached to the bridge of a pair of spectacles such that it can pivot about a pivot axis. A saddle is slidably arranged on the tab, wherein an elongate support element is arranged at the bottom side of the saddle and wherein at both sides of the tab there is a respective loupe ocular fastened to the support element. The distance between the loupe oculars and the eyeglasses can be adjusted by means of the slidable saddle. Furthermore, the loupe oculars can be pivoted about a longitudinal axis of the support element. At the top side of the saddle there is a light mounting element pivotally mounted, to which a light is attached.
In the case of the known loupe support system it is not possible to mount the light and the loupe oculars on a congruent illumination axis. For this reason, shadowless lighting of long and small drillings, such as root canal drillings, is not possible.